Bestfriends and Company redone
by emoboylover2
Summary: Join Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Sephiroth, and Angeal on thier journey. What happens when Tifa falls for Cloud and Sephiroth falls for her? What happens to Zack and Aerith as they fight for love to stay together, but what if loves not enough?it's a tale of jealousy,friendship, and love. Which one comes out on top?Rated M for language and suggestive themes. P.s. i fixed my error


Disclaimer. I do not own anything. All characters go to their respective authors. Warning: Characters may be OOC. You have been warned. Also may contain curse words and suggestive themes. Peoples thoughts are in italics.

Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Angeal were all gathered around a campfire talking. Zack was supposed to be there but he said he couldn't come until later on.

"Hey Aerith?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah?" asked Aerith.

"Didn't you say your new boyfriend was coming?" asked Cloud.

"He probably isn't real" said Sephiroth.

"He is too real!" said Aerith getting angry.

"Then tell us, where is he?" asked Sephiroth being a smart ass.

"He's coming." said Aerith.

"I bet-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SEPHIROTH!" interrupted Tifa.

"Sephiroth just shut up and leave her alone. Even if her boyfriend isn't real it's none of your business." said Cloud.

Aerith got up and walked off ignoring everybody. While Tifa, Cloud, and Sephiroth kept fighting Angeal got up and walked over to sit down where Aerith was at.

"Hey" said Angeal.

"If you're here to make fun of me like everyone else, then go away I don't wanna hear it" she said sounding a little depressed.

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm here to apologize for my best friend's behavior." He stated.

"Why? It's not your fault he's an asshole." She told him.

"I know but it just felt like someone needed to apologize and I thought it might as well be me."

"Well thanks. I guess?" she said feeling awkward

"Anytime. Listen I know we aren't really close friends, but if you ever need anything I'm here."

"Thanks. I guess I just thought that since you were Sephiroth's best friend that you were a jerk. I'm sorry I was rude to you." Aerith apologized

"It's alright I get that a lot anyway. We should probably go see if they stopped fighting yet."

"Yeah your right and Angeal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot."

Angeal just smiled and nodded at her. They walked back to the campsite and Angeal noticed Zack was there. However Aerith didn't bother to look up from the ground.

"Look, Aerith I'm sorry I called you a liar and basically said you couldn't get a boyfriend." apologized Sephiroth.

"Whatever." said Aerith feeling a little depressed and angry.

"Wait you told her she couldn't get a boyfriend?" asked Zack.

Aerith looked up once she heard Zack's voice. She instantly smiled at the sound.

"Not exactly. I told her she was probably lying about having a boyfriend."

"Well then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Zack stated in a cocky way.

Zack walks over to Aerith and kisses her.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ZACK?" Everyone yelled

"Yeah…" Aerith said a little embarrassed.

Zack sits behind Aerith and wraps his arms around her with his chin on her shoulder.

"Okay well now that we've got over the initial shock of us dating. Let's talk about more important things like who Tifa is dating?"

Everyone turned towards Tifa to see her response.

"Wow way to put me on the spot there Zack" Tifa said embarrassed.

"You're welcome. Now answer the question." Zack said.

"_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. I wonder if I can make her admit she likes Cloud?" he thought_

"Uhh…I'm single." stated Tifa nervously.

"_Why is Zack looking at me like that? Did Aerith tell him I like Cloud?" she thought _

"But you do have a crush on someone!"Aerith exclaimed without thinking.

"AERITH!"

"What? I'm sorry? It just kind of slipped."

"Well then Tifa tell us, who's your crush? Is it any of us?" questioned Zack

"Well it's not you, jackass."

"It better not be and don't call him names." Said Aerith

"Damn, Zack, You've already got chicks fighting over you." commented Sephiroth

Aerith growls at Sephiroth.

"_That's my girl." thought Zack_

"Sephiroth if you don't shut up I'm gonna let Aerith beat your ass up." said Zack

"She's too weak to beat me up." said Sephiroth with a cocky attitude

"Oh really?" said a pissed off Aerith

"Yes really."

Aerith lunged forward and at Sephiroth.

"Oh shit."

Sephiroth took off running and Aerith chased him.

"I'm gonna kill you Sephiroth!"

"Zack put a leash on your girlfriend." he said still running ,but as soon as he said this Aerith ran even faster.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Besides you brought that on yourself." smirked Zack

Aerith finally caught up to Sephiroth and tackled him to the ground. She had him face first on the ground sitting on his back , and pulling his legs over her head.

"Tap out!" she yelled

"Never!" he yelled back

She pulled harder. Everyone except them were laughing.

"I said Tap out!" she yelled again

"NO!"he said but as soon as it slipped passed his lips he regretted it because then she twisted his leg sideways and pulled harder. "OKAY! OKAY! JUST PLEASE STOP!" he cried out.

"You have to tap out!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" he cried while hitting the ground

Aerith let him go, and just when he was about to get up she shoved his face in the mud. Everyone just laughed except Sephiroth.

"Oh why don't you just suck Zack off?"

"Maybe I will!" she stated smirking

Zack's eyebrows shot up. Tifa and Cloud look at him.

"Down boy." Tifa said laughing

"Shut up." said Zack while blushing

Aerith grabs Zack's arm and drags him off, away from view.

"Uhh she wasn't serious was she?" Cloud said while looking at Tifa

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out." grimaced Tifa

"Yeah me neither."

It was silent for a while. Sephiroth had come back and sat down.

"So Bunny, you never told us who your crush was." Cloud said smiling mischievously

"What if I'm scared too?"

"You don't have to be scared. You can trust us." He looked at Sephiroth "Well, you can trust me and Angeal."

"HEY!" exclaimed Sephiroth

"I'm scared of what you'll think." she said ignoring Sephiroth

"I bet she likes me and that's why she's scared of what you'll think." stated Sephiroth with his usual cocky attitude

"EWWWE! I wouldn't like you if my life depended on it."

"Well then tell us who it is. I mean it's not like it's me or something." Cloud said laughing

"Uhh…." Said Tifa at a loss of words, so she just gives him a look

"Wait, is it me ?" Cloud asks

"Yes" she says and then quickly runs off

"Grrrr." Sephiroth grunts clearly pissed off

Cloud got up and ran after Tifa. He saw her standing against a tree.

"Hey. Why'd you run off?" Cloud questions with concern

"I didn't wanna be rejected." She states trying not to cry

"Who would reject you?" wonders Cloud

"You." Tifa whispers hoping he didn't hear, unfortunately luck wasn't on her side.

"Who said I would reject you?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I know you like Aerith." Tifa says feeling the tear about to fall

"Who said anything about me liking Aerith?"

"It's just the way you act around her."

"Okay I admit I like Aerith" he pauses "as a friend." he finished while smiling

"Really?" she asks ,with a look that he couldn't help but find cute

"Really."

"Well if you don't like Kit Kat. Then who do you like?" she asks

"Oh just a girl." he says jokingly

"What is this girl like?" asks Tifa curiously

"She's really cute and she's a little crazy." he says with a smirk

"Do I know her?" Tifa says with jealously

"It's you!"

"So you like me?" she asks while blushing

"Yeah. Maybe even more." he states shyly

"What do you mean by maybe even more?" she asks confused

"It means that I think I love you." Cloud whispers hoping she couldn't hear it, but she did.

"Well in that case I think I love you too." Tifa exclaims while smiling at him

Cloud kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you." says Cloud

"I love you too." she replies

"What the hell is this?" a pissed off Sephiroth asks

"None of your business. That's what it is." Says Cloud clearly annoyed

"Well if it includes Bunny then yes it does!"Sephiroth states

"First of all you are not her father or her boyfriend, so you don't get in her business." Cloud says getting pissed off

Tifa looked scared. She had never seen Cloud so mad before, and she thought he was sexy when he was pissed.

"Wow Cloud's sexy when he's pissed." she says unknowingly

They were both staring at her. Cloud was smirking and Sephiroth was even more pissed.

"Oops, did I just say that out loud?" she asks embarrassingly while blushing

"Yeah." they answer

"You two are disgusting." Sephiroth says with a disgusted face

"Why, because she checks my ass out and not yours?"

Tifa was so red she had to cover her face.

" Ewwe, no. Your disgusting because your just a horrible couple."

"You see your lying because that was the worst excuse you have ever come up with." smirks Cloud

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" yells Sephiroth

"Cause I don't want too." Cloud says with his smart ass attitude

"Well then how about I make you?"

"Go ahead try and touch her or me and I'll make sure you don't walk out of here alive!" Cloud screams with a pissed off look on his face

Sephiroth jumped Cloud, but Cloud was fast and flipped him over.

"Now you want to try again?" Cloud asks smoothly

Cloud and Tifa start walking away.

"This isn't over Cloud Strife!" yells Sephiroth

"It is for me!" he yelled back without turning to look at him

Cloud and Tifa get back to the camp to see Aerith sitting between Zack's propped up legs, her chin on his knee as he played with her hair. They also seen that Angeal had decided to head to his and Sephiroth's cabin

"So Zack," Zack glances at him "enjoy youself?" asks Cloud with a smirk

"Dude it's not like that." Zack says with a blush

"What is he talking about?" Aerith asks curiously looking at Zack

"What you said when Sephiroth told you to suck me off." Zack says sporting a scarlet red blush

"Your just too cute when your embarrassed." Aerith says while planting a kiss on his cheek

Aerith snuggles back into Zack and puts her head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

Cloud sits down with Tifa in his lap. Zack looks over at them and nudges Aerith awake. She looks up at him and he points at Cloud and Tifa.

"Is there something we should know about?" asks Aerith with a smile

"Just that I told Cloud I love him and that I thought he loved you." says Tifa with a smile as big as Aerith's

"Wait you have a crush on my girlfriend?" Zack screams at Cloud, clearly pissed at his bestfriend

"Dude, no. She thought I liked your girlfriend when I actually liked her." Cloud says calmly

"Oh, sorry dude." Zack apologizes

"It's all cool." states Cloud

"Oh and Cloud got in a fight with Sephiroth." Tifa exclaimed way too calm

"WHAT! I thought Aerith kicking his ass taught him a lesson." Zack said while laughing

Cloud and Tifa laughed. Aerith was already asleep on Zack's chest so she didn't hear what Zack said.

"Okay. Well you guys I think we're gonna go to bed she's already fallen asleep." Zack says

"Awwe!" exclaims Tifa

"Well alright. See you guys tomorrow." Says Cloud

"Night."

Zack picked Aerith up and brought her to the cabin she shared with Tifa.

"Aerith you need to go change into some pajamas." Zack whispers in her ear

"Okay. Will you stay with me tonight?" she asks looking like a little kid

"Yeah if you really want me too." he answers

"I do."

"Okay then I'll stay, but what about Tifa?" he questions

"I'm sorry I love her to death but she can find another place to stay." she answers

"Why can't she just stay here?"

"Because then Tracy will get mad"

"Why would Tracy get mad?" he asks confused

"Because you get to stay with me and Tifa can't stay with him."

"Well fuck them both." he states

"Exactly" she says smiling

"Speaking of fuck, I bet that's what they are doing."

"More than likely." she agrees

"Alright, now go change." he says

"Fine then bossy." she says jokingly

"Yep I sure am." he jokes back

Aerith rolled her eyes, got up and got a tank top and some boxers to use as shorts. She went to the bathroom so Zack could change his clothes in the bedroom. When she was done she went back into the bedroom and laid down in the bed.

Zack had went outside after changing his clothes so he could get something to drink. He was on his way back to the cabin when he ran into Sephiroth.

"Sorry man. I didn't see you." Zack apologizes

"It's cool, but I'm gonna warn you now, you best keep your little whore away from me."

"Excuse me?" Zack asks with a pissed off look

"You heard me, keep your little whore away from me, cause I cut her some slack this time. Next time, I won't let her win." he says smirking

"You didn't let her win and we all know it. She kicked your ass up one side and down the other ,and if you talk about my girlfriend like that ever again I'm gonna make sure you walk home with all of your bones broke. Starting with that fucked up face of yours." Zack exclaims

"Your such a pansy ,Zack, you couldn't hit a fly."

"Talk about her again like you did and you'll find out just how much of a pansy I am."

"Oh yeah? Well, your girlfriend's just another whore that lies." Sephiroth spat at Zack

"That's it! I'm tired of being nice!"

Zack tackled Sephiroth to the ground. They rolled around for a few minutes until Zack took the lead and pinned Sephiroth down. He hit him in the face and you could hear the sickening crack as Sephiroth's nose broke. While Sephiroth was screaming out in agony, Zack just kept hitting him in the face over and over again. Zack was too busy hitting Sephiroth to even notice that Aerith was standing a few feet away.

**a few minutes before the fight**

Aerith had laid down on the bed and tried to sleep but she couldn't. She didn't know where Zack was and frankly it was beginning to worry her , so she got out of bed and went outside to try and find out where he went. She first checked the campsite only to find no one was there, they had all gone to bed. Then she went to check the outside kitchen. On her way there she heard voices it sounded like Sephiroth and Zack.

"Oh yeah. Well, your girlfriends just another whore that lies." She heard Sephiroth say

"That's it! I'm tired of being nice!"She heard Zack scream back

Then she heard what sounded like they were wrestling and then she heard a sickening crack. After that she walked out from where she was to see Zack on top of Sephiroth, beating the shit out of him. She could see that Zack was really upset because he wasn't even stopping to look at her. So she ran over to where they were at and wrapped her arms around Zack's waist and pulled him back off of Sephiroth.

"See your so weak your little whore has to take up your fights for you." he smirks

Zack tried to hit him again ,but Aerith just held tighter so he couldn't get loose. He just kept trying to get loose though ,and finally she couldn't hold him back anymore. He broke free and tackled Sephiroth again. Aerith couldn't stop him this time.

"Zack!" screamed Aerith

Zack just ignored her and kept hitting Sephiroth. She thought for a minute and then realized that Angeal's cabin was just little further into the woods.

"ANGEAL! HELP!" she screamed out

After a few seconds you heard the slam of a door and footsteps running. She looked over and there came Angeal with his sword in hand, ready to attack the culprit.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Zack won't get off Sephiroth." she exclaimed while pointing at the boys who were still fighting

"I got it."

Angeal walked over and pulled Zack off of Sephiroth and dragged him over to Aerith. Aerith took Zack from Angeal. She held onto him while Angeal grabbed Sephiroth by the collar ,and dragged him back to their cabin.

Zack was so upset that he was shaking. Aerith helped him walk and they went back to their cabin. When they got to the cabin Aerith sat Zack on the bed ,and helped him take off his shoes. Then she made him lay down and she covered him up. That's when she realized his eye was swollen. She got up and got a warm, wet wash cloth. She moved some hair out of his face and placed the wash cloth over his eye. He kept looking at anything but her eyes.

"Hey, look at me." She says

"Are you mad at me?" he asks while looking up at her like a wounded puppy

"Awwe baby, I'm not mad, just a little disappointed." she then kisses his nose, and runs her finger through his spiky black hair.

"I'm really sorry." he apologizes while looking at the ground

"I know you are and its okay ,I'm not mad at you. Come on, move over." She says

Zack moves over and lets her sit down against the head board. He moves over to where she's at and puts his head on her lap . He's really tired, so she just lets him stay where he's at. She plays with his hair and hums the song "Whiskey Lullaby" to him so he'll fall asleep.

"I love that song."

"I know, that's why I picked it." She says smiling softly at him

"I'm really tired. Do I have to move?" he asks innocently

"No. I'm not gonna make you move. Just go to sleep." She whispers softly

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." She says and then softly kisses his head

Zack smiles and curls up. Eventually they both fell asleep.

**Cloud & Tifa**

"Hey Cloud, I'm gonna go ahead and head back to mine and Aerith's cabin." Tifa says

"Why can't you just stay with me?" he asks giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Awwe, don't give me those eyes, you know I can't." she replies

"Why not? Pwetty pwease?"he asks adding the baby voice to the mix

"Cloud,stop it. You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes, and I can't because I can't leave Aerith to stay by herself.

"Oh who are you shittin?" he states while laughing

"What?" she questions with confusion

"She isn't by herself." he answers

"Yes she is. We share a cabin."

"Yeah I know you do, but I also know that if Aerith asked Zack to stay, which I know she did, he would. I mean if she even asked him to give her a million dollars he would do everything in his power to make sure she got it." He replies

"Well I'm going to my cabin and to bed." She says angrily

"Fine, whatever. Like I care."

Tifa walked back to her cabin pissed and hurt that he said he didn't care. When she got there, what she saw made her even more pissed off. There was Aerith sitting against the headboard and Zack curled up in her lap.

"You Guys!"

" What?" whispers Aerith trying not to wake Zack who was still asleep in her lap

"You just made me get into a fight with Cloud, and then I come over here to find out that he was right.

"How is he right?" she asks raising up to look at Tifa

Zack wakes up and mumbles "Stop moving. I'm tired and you're really comfy."

"Comfy?" asks Tifa while giving Aerith a look that clearly said I know you didn't do what I think you did.

"Not like that." Aerith confirms with a blush spread across her cheeks

~rolls over and looks up at Kit Kat not even noticing Bunny standing there~ "What's not like what?" asks Zack as he rolls over and looks up at Aerith, not even noticing Tifa standing there.

"Umm nothing." she says still blushing

"You said she was comfy and I thought it meant other things." Tifa exclaims for him

"When did you get here and when are you leaving?" he asks as he tilts his head back to look at Tifa

Aerith was too busy laughing to get onto him.

"Hey! Aerith control your boyfriend." Tifa yells clearly aggravated

"Oh she can't do anything to me, I'm the man in this relationship. She can't tell me what to do." he says acting all macho man

Aerith stops laughing and looks down at Zack. She crosses her arms and gives him a look.

"What did you say?" Aerith asks with a raised eyebrow

"I umm said that you can totally tell me what to do and that I love you." he said with fear

"That's what I thought you said." she says

"cough….whipped…. cough" said Tifa

"Shut up." said Zack

"No I don't think I will." remarked Tifa

"You guys stop it. Zack, go back to sleep. Tifa go somewhere else." Aerith stated

"But I'm supposed to stay here with you." Complained Tifa

"I don't care." stated Aerith

"Why don't you just go make up with Cloud?" asked Zack

"Cause he's still mad at me and you know how Cloud gets when he's mad." Tifa said

"Actually I don't. Hey maybe I should go with you to see what he's like I hear he looks pretty hot when he's pissed."Aerith teased

"What?" asked Zack with his jaw wide open in shock

"Oh, don't worry we'll be right back." said Tifa going along with Aerith

Aerith moves Zack and gets up.

"Wait so you're gonna leave?" asked Zack with puppy eyes

"Yeah, but I'll be back." Aerith says without a care in the world

"Oh okay." Zack says jealously and little dejected

"Bye." said Tifa

After Tifa and Aerith left, Zack just sat there for a few minutes. He finally decide he would just lay down and try not to cry.

"I guess she doesn't love me back." tears were escaping his eyes by now "I mean I did tell her I love her and she didn't say it back, and now she think Cloud is hot instead of me." he said heartbroken.

Zack tried to stop crying but he couldn't , so he finally just let himself cry and tried not to be so loud. He curled up in a ball and just cried.

**Okay i took this off and fixed it. For those of you who noticed i put Tracy, I'm sorry it was an old story that i changed the names on and apparently missed that one. Please forgive me for my mistakes and review.**


End file.
